Harry Potter's spirit
by firedemon7
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry Potter becomes the next dark lord. But Dumbledore was ready, he created his equal:Tara Potter. Now she has to defeat him or he will reign terror on the world. Please R/R. WARNING: OotP SPOILER
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter's spirit 

(By firedemon)

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything you recognise.

  
  
  
  


Chapter one: 

(( End of sixth year ))

  
  


Harry had just had another near death experience with Voldemort. After he had explained all that had happened that night to Dumbledore, the headmaster took out a small bottle and his wand.

"Harry, could I have a piece of your spirit?"

"What!? Is that even possible? It's dark magic isn't it?

"Harry, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't possible. But it is very dark magic. As long as you don't tell anyone it will be okay. I want you to understand that I am making a big sacrifice for your safety."

"OK. But professor, what are you going to do with it?"

"I rather not say. Just stay still for a minute. Esprito Maretis."

Some vapour appeared in the bottle and the cap screwed itself shut, only to open when needed.

  
  


***

  
  


((End of seventh year))

  
  


Harry had almost defeated Voldemort. He, Ron and Hermione had challenged him when he had appeared. Harry faced Voldemort after he had stunned Ron and Hermione. Harry raised his wand to do the banishing curse but Voldemort was quicker. He pointed his wand right between Harry's eyes.

"Elcumbrando Degli Esprito."

A black light hit him but it had no effect at all.

Harry did the banishing curse. He turned around to tend to Ron and Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes. She wasn't that stunned anymore.

  
  


***

  
  


Harry was at the hospital wing when he heard yelling voices. It seemed to be Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Ron was exploding at Hermione.

"You shouldn't have said that. Next thing we know you'll go and kill him yourself."

"Now Ron, Hermione did the right thing but I don't know what we will do. Voldemort was dangerous enough. Harry with Voldemort's spirit will be impossible."

When Harry heard this he took his wand and put his glasses on. He opened the door and they all knew he had heard them.

"Kill me before I do it myself."

Since no one reacted he pointed his wand at himself.

"Avada Keda-"

"Expelliarmus"

Ron had blown his wand out of his hand.

Harry retrieved his wand and stalked towards gryffindor tower.

That night, he flew off on his broom and left a note saying:

I'm gone, too bad you didn't let me kill myself. I'll be back. Beware. 

  
  


***

  
  


That morning, Ron found the note and brought it to Dumbledore. After reading it, a bottle flew out of his desk and opened itself. Harry Potter's spirit knew this was his time.

  
  



	2. Tara Potter

Harry Potter's spirit

(by firedemon)

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

  
  
  
  


Chapter two: Tara Potter 

((Eleven years later))

  
  


Tara Potter was a thin girl with pitch black hair that never stood in place, extraordinarily green eyes and glasses. She lived with some people that adopted her. Their names were Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Tara had no idea why they had adopted her. They positively hated her.

She was going down to breakfast when an snowy owl swooped in and dropped a letter at her feet. She picked it up and read it. This was so cool. She was accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. At the end of the letter it said:

Please keep the owl. Her name is Hedwig.

She didn't get much reaction when she showed the letters to the Dursleys. But they still brought her to the Leaky Cauldron where she met Hagrid. He was supposed to see her around Diagon Alley and King Cross. When he saw her he was taken aback.

"You look exactly like him except you're a girl."

"Who?"

"Oh, I've said to much."

"Come on, who?"

"And you act like him too."

"Hagrid, who are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter."

"Who's he?"

"I'll show you later."

They went to Gringotts and got some money. After that they went to Flourish and Blotts. After she had gotten all her books, Hagrid showed her a book entitled: Harry Potter, saviour and dark wizard. 

She gasped, the picture on the front of the book looked exactly like her but it was a boy with short hair and he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

She bought the rest of her school supplies except for her wand. When she got to Mr. Ollivander's he took one look at her and gave her a wand.

"Dumbledore asked me to prepare this for you. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

She took the wand and felt warmth spread through her body. She knew this was the right one.

She bought it and spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron.

The next morning, she took a taxi to Platform nine and three quarters and got on the Hogwarts Express. She was in a cubicle that was empty at the end of the train. Every time someone came in, they took one look at her and turned back until two friends came and sat beside her.

"You're Tara Potter aren't you?" asked a girl with red hair and freckles."I'm Sara Weasley and this is Tom Granger."

She was pointing to the boy beside her that had frizzy brown hair and oversized front teeth.

"Would you know why every one is keeping away from me?"

"Well, you're related to Harry Potter."said Tom.

"Who's he? I saw a book talking about him but it just said he was saviour and dark wizard."

"Our parents were his best friends before he turned to the dark side."

Tara wanted to ask more but she held her tongue.

For the rest of the way they talked about normal stuff. And soon they were there. 


	3. Clues

Harry Potter's spirit

(by firedemon)

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

  
  
  
  


Chapter three: Clues

  
  


They got off the train and onto little boats, like Hagrid told them to. They got to the sorting. Sara and Tom had already told her that she just had to put the sorting hat on so she wasn't too worried. When his turn came, Tom was put in Gryffindor. When it was her turn, she put the hat on and it said:

"Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a thirst ro prove yourself, now, that's interesting ... So where shall I put you? I would put you in Slytherin but Dumbledore would have a fit if I didn't put you in GRYFFINDOR."

Tara thought that was weird but she went to sit down next to Tom. Later, Sara was sorted into Gryffindor. While they were eating, Tom asked Tara if the hat said something weird about her.

"Yah, it said Dumbledore would have a fit if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor."

"That's exactly what it said for me."

  
  


***

((One month later))

  
  


Tara was going down to her first flying lesson. When the teacher saw her she said:

"Take a broom, mount and try to catch this."

She was holding a golf ball. Tara discovered that she could fly without being told how to. 

The golf ball was in the air. She aimed her broom downwards and dived for the ball. She caught it and flew up just before hitting the ground. She was accepted on the gryffindor quidditch team. People kept saying she was the youngest player since Harry Potter. 

She got curious and went to the library. Madam Pince told her that the books on Harry Potter were in the restricted section and she needed a note from a teacher to get one. She asked every teacher in the school and they all said no. She gave up and forgot about it.

  
  


***

((Christmas day))

  
  


Tara was opening her gifts when she found a silvery cloak.

"Wow, it's an invisibility cloak."

  
  


***

((That night))

  
  


She was in the restricted section of the library, looking for the book no one wanted her to read: Harry Potter and dark wizard. She found it and read:

"Harry Potter defeated the dark lord at the end of his seventh year. Hermione Granger, who assisted the scene, said that in a last desperate attempt He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to manipulate Potter's mind. Dumbledore that there was no need to worry and he had everything under control. He affirms that Harry Potter was trained in occlumency and was probably letting it happen under the pressure of seventeen miserable years. Quote: Harry just needs to remember and I've got just the person for that."

Dumbledore will not admit it but rumour says that Tara Potter, who looks so strikingly like him is the one."

Tara had read enough. She was enraged. How come no one had ever told her this? Hermione Granger, wasn't that Tom's mom? Tom and Sara probably knew all of this. She made up her mind to have a go at Dumbledore, tomorrow, in front of everyone.

  
  


***

That morning, Tara refused to talk to anyone. She just took the book and went down to breakfast. She waited until almost all the school was there and walked up to Dumbledore.

"What is it Tara?" 

He had obviously seen the look of fury on her face.

"HOW COULD YOU"

"How could I what?"

Seeing Dumbledore's calm face just enraged her more and she threw the book in his face.

"I see you have a knack for breaking rules."

"JUST LIKE HARRY POTTER, RIGHT? YOU HID THAT BOOK WHEN THERE'S NOTHING FORBIDDEN ABOUT IT. YOU MADE THE HAT BUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR. YOU MADE OLLIVANDER SELL ME THAT WAND. YOU MADE SURE I WAS ON THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM."

"No, I didn't. You got what is rightfully yours."

She took a plate of sausages and threw it on the floor.

"That's exactly what he did to my office when he was angry at me."

She stormed out of the hall and didn't attend any of her classes that day.

  
  



End file.
